One From Two Halves
by UnexpectedUnknown
Summary: A girl is pulled into an impossible world with too much responsibility when she discovers her lineage. Rated T for next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_ of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Ithell:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick,  
_Deputy Headmaster_

These were the contents that were written in Lexie Ithell's Hogwarts acceptance letter. In spite of its general vagueness, it was enough to get her more excited than she had been in several years. It had been two years ago that her sister, Holly, had gotten her own. The elder daughter had accomplished quite a bit since then, surprisingly. She was now on her second year in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. When someone heard about this, they would normally think of her as nothing more than a Seeker, perhaps a Chaser. Holly was always rather proud when people's eyebrows were raised when they heard that she was actually a Beater.

For most people, including the ones that thought they had been played a prank on, it was hard to believe someone so skinny and fragile looking could be such a good Beater. Every time someone told her this, she would just reply simply, smiling, "look lie."

Lexie was rather proud of being her sister, although she being a Ravenclaw, the Quidditch team, and probably on her way of becoming a prefect, she set quite high standards for her, and she didn't want to look like the under-achiever sibling who always got the "you should be more like your sister." She thought it was unfair when they did that, every person was different, right?

Not like they were very much alike, so maybe they didn't expect them to accomplish the same things.

As her eyes quickly devoured the contents of the letter, a wide, toothy smile spread across her lips. The owl had stayed behind, sitting on the windowsill. Lexie sighed and fed the screech owl a few remaining bread crumbs she had on a plate on her nightstand from a sandwich she had eaten the night before. The owl dropped another envelope on her bed and took off through the window.

The other envelope was directed plainly in emerald green letter to Miss H. Ithell, followed by their address.

Barely containing her joy as she hopped outside of her bedroom, through the corridor and inside her sister's room, the little brunette bounced onto her sister's bed and began shaking her violently.

"Holly! Wake up, you lazy bum! The letters arrived!"

"What? C'mon Lexie it's..." Holly glanced at her watch, "okay it's ten o'clock. What d'you want?"

"Really? Are you that deaf? The Hogwarts letters arrived! Now move your huge butt, or I'll feed Mo your letter."

"Just gimme, and go eat something," she said, snatching her letter from Lexie's hand and pulling the covers over her head.

Lexie sighed. Her mother wasn't home right now. She had a million questions that she had wanted to ask her, but noo. She had to go all lazy and teenager, and sleep all the way till noon! Lexie shook her head as she slipped off the bed and closed the door behind her quietly.

The little brunette went downstairs and prepared herself some pancakes, and left some covered in the table for Holly, when she finally decided to move. Pouring honey over her breakfast, she curled in a couch with a book.

Mo, who was a small, fluffy little brown thing, ran to where she was sitting and curled up on her feet, warming up her chilled toes.

Everything was just peaceful.

That was, until she heard her sister screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie jumped to her feet. In years to come, she could never remember the time between her standing up and her bursting through her sister's bedroom door. She had half expected to see a man with a knife trying to kill her, but the only thing she saw was Holly curled, hugging her knees while sitting on her pillow.

She sighed. "Spider?" she asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her sister. Slowly, she pointed to something in front of her bed. Lexie frowned and moved beside the bed.

She didn't expect what she saw.

Hanging there, in a mist, was a smiling boy, who seemed to be in his late teens and was standing in front a big, baby-blue painted house.

"Oh, is this your sister?" the boy said, "she could be fetched alongside with you, no? She will be what? 10? 11? We were honestly waiting until she was at a good age to begin training, some of the younglings can't take the training. But! We can't wait much longer! You're what? 12 going on 13 Holly, aren't you? We have regulations here. A half-blood should be claimed by now! We'll have a satyr pick you up at summer. Questions?"

"Wait," said Holly. She had gotten her speech abilities just before Holly, "'half-bloods should be claimed by now? You mean by the time they're thirteen? What kind of blood-racism is that? Do purebloods get more time? Do muggle-borns get less?"

The boy blinked several times. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Probably some blabber about this other lineage of yours. Gods, it's awful when races share terms...

"So anyway, do you know if you're a kid of one of the Big Three?"

Lexie was pretty taken aback by this question. Was he serious? Giving him an odd look, she replied, "Well, we may not _know_ our father, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't Winston Churchill."

The boy laughed. "Yet _another_ common term. No, by 'Big Three' we mean Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Not David Lloyd George, Georges Clemenceau, and Woodrow Wilson in World War I, or Joseph Stalin, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill," he gave a little chuckle at the last one, "as your sister already knows."

Both Lexie and Holly were frozen for a second. What was this bloke talking about? He was actually suggesting that they might be the children of the gods in a religion that had disappeared nearly 2000 years ago. Maybe, just maybe, their crazy cousins were playing some kind of prank on them.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," said Lexie to the bloke in the… thing, "but who _are _you?"

"Ah, what a good question," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought so," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm Jesse," he said, "I'm a senior camper; help out Chiron with this stuff. Mainly because I'm head counselor for Hermes, you know the cabin where the newbies come until they're claimed."

Lexie and Holly both stared.

"Right," he said, "you don't know about that. And I know that," he said, blushing just a bit, "anyway, just here to tell you, a freaky guy will be sent to fetch you. He may be disguised, you'll know if you see somebody limping, probably with some kind of hat or something. Fray put the afros back in style, "the American boy chuckled under his breath, "sorry, inside joke. Just don't freak out. Stay safe and don't do anything too crazy in this school you're going to."

And then he was out, and the floating thingy disappeared.

"Holly? What _was_ that about? Please tell me you were trying to prank me," Lexie said, giving her sister a hard look.

"I wasn't! I don't even_ like _to prank people that aren't Chase and Danielle," she said, eyes wild with a remaining twinge of fear. Chase and Danielle were the Ithells cousins, a pair of wild siblings who never seemed to find a prank funny enough and kept coming up with stuff for their own amusement.

Lexie frowned. It was true.

"Then, what _was_ that?"

Holly looked at her, her eyes now filled with concern. "I don't know."


End file.
